The present invention relates to a reel attaching and detaching device, and more particularly to a device for attaching and detaching a reel with cigarette rolling paper to a cigarette rolling machine.
One example of such prior art device is given in Japanese Patent Application Laid Open to the Public No. 56(1981)-501829. According to this art, in a travelling carrier adapted to transfer a reel with tobacco rolling paper between a stocker section and a cigarette rolling machine, a pair of clamps are supported by means of function of an air cylinder by admitting a clamp to enter the core cylinder of the reel, and the reel is transferred in this state in order to attach to and detach from a bobbin portion of said rolling machine.
By the way, according to said conventional device, there are such disadvantages that maintenance of a certain degree of air pressure is normally required even in a state where the reel is supported and even a core cylinder of an empty reel is also required to support from inside.
The present invention was accomplished in view of the above described points.